


Persona 5: Kawa no Chi

by 15LarueA



Category: Persona 5
Genre: 3rd person, Action, Akira x OC, Anime, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Cafe Leblanc, Catherine (Video Game) - Freeform, Child Murder, Crazy romance, Death, Dismemberment, F/M, Gaming, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Torture, Killing because of 'love', Manga, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Original Character(s), Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Persona Series - Freeform, Rape, Rape Recovery, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Violence, Short Temper, Spoilers (duh), Suicide, Triggering Subjects, Whole story but with an OC, Yandere, Yandere Romance, Yanderes killing people, Yangire, crazy people, persona 5 - Freeform, shITTY ADULTS, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15LarueA/pseuds/15LarueA
Summary: Eri Bakkura, a yandere girl with a difficult past and a student of Shujin Academy lives a 'normal' life with her father and horrible step-mother. Eri witnesses Kamoshida's abuse first hand after meeting the 'infamous' transfer student, Akira Kurusu and begins to feeling something... strange towards the boy, feeling extremely jealous when he talks to other girls or getting extremely protective when he gets into danger and while that is happening she tries to help with Ryuji and Akira with exposing Kamoshida's terrible abuse without the knowledge of the Metaverse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yandere = A girl/boy who is romantically obbessed with another person to the point of killing/harming someone for them.  
> Eri Bakkura = translated to Ellie Black (Not on Google Translate).  
> Kawa no Chi: Blood in the River.

It was Lunchtime in Shujin Academy, that usually meant all of the groups get together to eat and to chat about their day or the recent gossip and rumors going around on the campus but there was always one girl who stayed out of the groups reading in the corner, her name is Eri Bakkura. She bright young woman who's one of the only people in the school with straight A's and according to many of the boys, one of the prettiest girls that they've ever seen. Despite all these boys going head over heels just to shake her hand or the girls trying to get her to join their group, she always refuses. Eri was never fond of large groups of friends or having a romantic partner, honestly, she's never crushed on anyone before. Yes, she may have been attracted to a couple boys here and there subconsciously but Eri never tried to date them or even converse with them properly. She just wasn't interested in the whole idea of falling in love and going up level per level.

Suddenly, the bell went off giving everyone their ten minute warning before class starts. Quietly, Eri folds the page she's on using it as a bookmark and shuts it before dropping it in her bag. Recently, everyone's been talking about this transfer student that has already missed four periods. Girls joke around saying, "Legend has it that this transfer student assaulted someone." or, "He may kill someone, stay away!" Eri acted indifferent to this so called 'situation', if they're seriously allowing students with criminal records into the school then there's a good chance that they've got a sketchy teacher somewhere in this school.

Eri entered her class, immediately placing her bag onto her desk. Her little fingers unzipped the bag, revealing useful items for class. Eri pulled out her wooden chair, and sat down with her hands underneath her skirt to stop it from showing 'most' of her underwear. Slowly, she waited for class to begin. Students came rolling in, one by one or three by two until everyone's finally sat down except for the teacher. Eventually, a brunette wearing a bright yellow top and blue denim skirt entered behind her was a teenaged boy with black locks and glasses covering his grey eyes.

Immediately, the class began murmurring to their friends about the transfer students looks, record or basically anything they could point out about him. Miss Kawakami began introducing him and giving a good exuse for why he was extremely late, "Nice to meet you." He quietly said, the class began to gossip once again. Eri flinched at what they're saying, she had an urge to shut them up which she quietly ignored. In a way, she felt sorry for him and slightly drawn to him.

"You can sit in that free space behind Takamaki-san." Kawakami pointed to the seat in front of me, "Anyone near him will have to share their textbooks with him." One of the girls complained.

Eri stood up suddenly, annoucing her offer, "He can share with me!" It seemed to take everyone by surprise, Kawakami agreed as Akira started to walk towards his desk only to stop and look at Ann, "You're that girl." He muttered only for Akira to get the word 'Lies' in return. A set of girls began to chatter horrible rumors between them about Takamaki-san cheating on Kamoshida.

Kurusu-san sat down, Eri's cheeks flushed crimson before reaching out to tap his shoulder to chat with him and so that they can share. Quickly, she tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Akira turned around and leaned on her desk, Eri smiled happily, "Do you want to share?" Kurusu-san accepted the offer gratefully, turning his chair around to begin on chapter 1.

Class ended, everyone stood up and started getting ready so they can retreat home early. Eri shuts the textbook after memorizing the required page, "Thank you, Bakkura-san." Akira shyly thanked, grateful for her kindness. Eri hid her blush as she responded.

"No need to thank me, just helping you out because you seemed a bit... lost and you don't need to call me Bakkura, just Eri would be nice."

"Okay, but I'm seriously grateful, I'm still going to thank you for it. And it's Akira for you then." The two stood up, getting ready to leave. Eri and Akira leave the classroom only for Akira to falter, touching his head.

"Akira-san, what's the matter?" Eri questioned, concerned. He doesn't look well still, "Are you still sick?"

Akira nods, massaging his head, "Probably." He lied, chuckling to himself.

Miss Kawakami approached the two, "What are you doing? Is something wrong?" She checked, inspecting the 'situation', Eri shook her head before answering for him quickly while clinging to him.

"Don't worry, he's just feeling sick."

"Oh... By the way, you shouldn't be stopping around anywhere because Sakura-san sounded pretty angry... that includes you Bakkura-san, you need to be getting home. Oh, and about Sakamoto, don't get involv-" A familiar blonde haired japanese boy joined in on the conversation, "Speak of the devil. I heard that you were caught skipping classes today. Weren't you?"

Sakamoto-san sighed with a glare, "It was nothing..."

"And you haven't dyed your hair back to black either."

He responded with hints of sass in his voice, "Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Sakamoto-san rolled his eyes in fustration. The teenager walked towards Akira-san before whispering to him, "I'll be waiting on the rooftop." Sakamoto-san sent a small smile towards Eri, waving at her, "Hey Eri." before turning his back on the teacher and leaving.

Kawakami sighed in fustration, "See, that is why I don't want you getting involved with. Understood? And Eri, you know you shouldn't be getting involved with Kurusu-san. I don't mind you talking to him every now and then but please don't get into any trouble." The teacher left, leaving the two alone in the hallway.

"I need to leave but I'll see you tomorrow." Akira left to go see Sakamoto-san, Eri left to walk home by herself but only to be distracted by two teachers conversing about Akira-kun...

* * *

 

Akira entered the roof area, ignoring the restrictions that is stated on the door. Ryuji sat on an old chair, rocking back and forth smiling cockily, "Congrats." He joked, Akira gazed at him with a confused expression, "You've actually got the attention of Eri, I'm impressed. That is really hard to do."

"And why is that an achievement? She is just a nice person."

"Lets just say, Eri is a special one. If you get her attention she'll want to be friends with you and be around you." Ryuji informed, in a way it interested him. Yes, it sounded stuck up but she went after Akira and he has a criminal record, "I was one of the only people she'd converse with and be around, it's strange, I've never found out the reason for that. I guess she has trust issues... anyway, I heard you got a criminal record so Kawakami told you stuff like, "Don't get involved with him" and all that shit..." Akira rolled his eyes, leaning against the dirty desk Ryuji was using to help rock himself back and forth.

"Yeah, she told me you were trouble."

Sakamoto scoffed, "That is like saying to not talk to someone because they're shy. Bullshit really." He laid the seat on the concrete, sitting down properly, "Never mind all that, but what happened? How we were nearly killed in a castle... Pretty scary... It wasn't a dream right? You remember it too?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't be up here talking to you."

Ryuji laughed, "Good point but just because we both remember it, it doesn't mean it we'd be believed that it happened to many other people... because apparently witnesses and victims matter." He sarcastically muttered, rolling his eyes.

"But dream or not, you saved me from that douche Kamoshida. Thanks Akira."

Akira smiled, "It was nothing."

"But what happened felt too real... Well, probably because Kamoshida is a douchebag in real life."

"Kamoshida?"

Sakamoto tsked, "Yeah, that ripped mophead. No one says anything because he is some medalist that sent the volleyball team to nationals." Ryuji paused, hand clenched into a tight fist due to his hatred of that bastard, he let out a deep breath before continuing, "The way Kamoshida was the king of that castle seemed so real... I wonder... if we should go back to that castle again. Ugh, forget it... It has to be a dream! It has to be!"

"But we never fell to sleep or woke up."

"No one will believe us and it's too dangerous to tell Eri because she'll probably charge in there."

There was a moment of silence, "Good point."

Sakamoto sighed, "That's all I had to say, sorry to drag you up here. You know, we maybe kind of similar. We'll be great friends so don't ignore me when you see me!" He winked, "Bye!" Leaving Akira alone.

Around the corner stood Eri, evesdropping on the conversation that just took place, "Castle, huh?"

* * *

 

Eri laid on her bed while checking through her phone, she noticed a creepy logo. The logo was red with an eye looking into her soul, _What's this?_ She opened the app even though that is one of the only things that you shouldn't do when you have a creepy app suddenly installed on your phone. On the screen were forms, browser and her internet history. In the forms she seems to have to put information in them, Eri clicked the vocal input button and the app gave her a instruction in a female robotic voice, "Umm... Eri Bakkura..."

"Candidate found."

Her eyes widened, "C-Candidate found?!" She shut off the app before deleting it from her library of apps, moving it into the the bin. She closed her eyes as sleep overwhelmed her...


	2. Kamoshida's Abuse

* * *

It's a new day, everyone hung around outside in the morning before going into Shujin Academy. Ryuji Sakamoto stood outside the school entrance waiting for Eri eventually she arrived, "Hey Eri-chan, you okay?" He smiled, Eri nodded in response. Ryuji took his right hand out of his warm pocket despite it protesting for warmth and tousled Eri's golden blonde hair playfully. She huffed, watching her hard five minute work get messed up, "You wanna' head inside?"

"Yeah." She could feel her bond growing deeper with Ryuji as they stepped into the warmth of the school. The two split up to go to their lockers, Eri enters the code into her lock before pressing down and opening the door revealing pictures of her and Ryuji at different places, pulling many different expressions.

Eri ignored the group of girls insulting her not far away because they 'aren't fond of her', one of the girls, Riāna tsked, "Gosh, that girl is so stuck up. I bet she's still a virgin since she thinks she is too good for the boys in this school." All of them laughed, another girl named Jasumin scoffed, "I won't be surprise if that slut gets beatenand I wouldn't even feel sorry for her, she'd be known as a whore to everyone then." Eri flinched at that one, shocked that she'd actually say something as repulsive as that. The blonde shuts her locker, leaving the girls gossiping about her because they can't find anything better to do.

 

As school ends, Eri and Ryuji leave the school building. Only stopping when seeing Akira outside, "Yo!" Sakamoto cheerfully greeted, Akira looked at him before teasingly repling with.

"Who're you again?"

Ryuji huffs, "Such a blunt reply." Eri taps him on the shoulder, caressing it sending out 'I feel your pain' signals. Suddenly, her phone vibrates notifying her of something. Eri opens up her phone and groans, catching the boys attention, "What's the matter?"

"There is an app that keeps showing up on my phone, I can't delete it. I might go see the computer guy about this now, I'll see you boys tomorrow!" Eri rushes off back into the school to find someone.

"Computer guy?" Akira questioned.  Sakamoto rubs the nape of his neck while answering, "Yeah, there is a tech guy incase anything stops working anyway about that castle. Do you want to try find it with me?"

 

Eri enters the school and immediately starts walking towards the tech office upstairs, after going up three sets of stairs she finally arrives. Her fist lightly pounds on the door, no answer, she pounds again a little bit harder, still no answer. A man with black hair caught her attention, "Mr Kamoshida!" She shouts out, he turns around before asking if he can help. She asks for the techman's location and her situation only to receive a different answer she hoped for.

"He isn't in today." Eri huffs but he adds on, "I have time though. You want me to look at it."

The blonde smiles, accepting his offer, "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, follow me!" _Kamoshida's a douchebag in real life_ , she remembers what she heard but she really needs her phone checked, he musn't be that bad it could be an overexaggeration. The two walk off together into the P.E faculty office.

Eri sits on the desk watching Kamoshida look through her phone, "I can't see anything wrong with it. It must be a bug, I suggest you reboot your phone and if that doesn't work get a new one." He hands her phone back with a smile. She reaches for her bag only for an offer to distract her, "Do you want to come watch volleyball practice?"

"No thank you but thanks for your help, I'll follow your advice."

"No problem, come to me if you have anymore problems." Eri waved as she retreated forgetting her bag, Kamoshida tsked before leaving for Volleyball. As Eri left her school, her mind going back to the scene that went on realizing the absence of her bag. The blonde turned around to get her bag.

 

She entered Kamoshida's office, her bag sat alone on the desk. Tightly gripping the handle, Eri lifts it and places it over her shoulder before leaving the P.E faculty office. Suddenly a shout caught her attention, it wasn't aimed at herself. Slowly, she tiptoes around the corner to investigate. Kamoshida stood in front of Yukki Mishima with a percing sharp glare, the bastard literally bellowing at him. Eri stares in terror and shock, the purple bruises on his arms and the fresh blackeye which wasn't there before shook her, pulling at her heart strings. Eri who thought that only yelling at the kid like that was enough to be classed as abuse, her heart shattered when he pounds his fist into his face, outraged she restrained herself and ran down the hall, making loud and obnoxious steps behind her as they echoed. Eri had to tell someone, no, she couldn't. No one would believe her other then Ryuji and Akira, Eri formulated a plan to inform the boys of her knowledge. As she sprinted out of the school, her hand dug into her pocket as pulled out her phone. Quickly writing a message for Ryuji.

Her gut sank when he didn't reply, _what is he doing? He better not be getting Akira-kun into any trouble_. She thought in fustration, Eri had a bit of a soft spot for Akira. He is just so cute and vulnerable! When he ran through her mind, she blushed pink. Her heart pounding in her chest as she felt giddy.

Eri got onto the closest train to get back to her location.

 

After an hour, Eri finally arrived at her little house. She could hear her father in the kitchen with his girlfriend, Sarī Shārotto. Immediately, the teenager ran stairs. The old wood creaking obnoxiously, Eri threw herself onto her comfy mattress. The corners of her mouth tugs into a small smile when noticing Ryuji has finally responded to her message.

 

**Eri: Ryuji, Kamoshida is abusing Mishima. I saw Kamoshida hit him after getting my phone looked at.**

**Ryuji: He's doing it to the whole volleyball team. Tomorrow me and Kurusu-kun are planning on chatting with the victims, wanna' come with?**

She smiled a little bit more when reading Akira's last name.

**Eri: Okay, see you tomorrow.**

 

Eri dropped her phone onto the carpet next to her bed as she began to doze off, falling into a deep sleep. Dreaming of her new friend.


	3. Cafe Leblanc

Eri's eyes slowly opens, revealing her green irises and the intense rays from the sun shining through the blinds. She got the strength to pull herself out of her overly comfy bed, getting to her feet she begins getting dressed into her school skirt, dark green tank top and a navy blue cardigon. Her hand shifted towards her hairbrush, curling her fingers around the wooden handle and quickly brushing her hair. She held a smile on her face as she brushed through her long, silky hair. Eri picks up her P.E clothes before running down the stairs only for her step-mother to come into sight, "Good morning, Sarī!" Eri cheerfully greeted while she rushed towards the door.

Sarī smiled as she quickly stopped her step-daughter from leaving to talk to her about something."Hey, afterschool do you want to go out for some Kare Raisu? I need to speak to you about something." Eri's eyes lit up, nodding enthusiastically, "Alright, go to school now."

The student obeyed, leaving the woman behind. While walking towards the train station, she felt her stomach rumble in desperation for food, _Cafe Leblanc is near by, I should go there for breakfast since I haven't been there since my mother left home_ , she thought, turning to the direction of the retro-like cafe. After ten minutes of walking, she reached the door of the cafe. Eri opened the door, walking in. Immediately she began to inspect the place, it doesn't look like a day has past since she last came there.

A middle-aged man with slickback, grey hair finally noticed the young woman, recognizing her, "Eri-chan? Is that you?" He asked, Eri smiled happily nodding, "It's been years, how's your mother?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't talked to her since she left." Eri answered, unearthing money for breakfast, "One coffee and curry, please."

The adolescent placed the coins onto the counter, Sojiro scooped the money up and putting them into a cash register. He began making her order, cooking the curry and brewing her cup of coffee. After a while, her handed her a plate of fresh curry and a cup of piping hot coffee. She placed the first spoon in her mouth, it had a complex sweet unique spiciness texture as she tasted the spices, "You haven't faltered in making your curry again." Eri complimented.

"Thanks, this sure brings back memories though. I'm sorry about your mother."

She smiled, grateful for his sympathy that no one seems to feel nowadays, "It's okay, it was my fault that I accepted him in the first place. If I had rejected him the affair wouldn't have went on." Sojiro sighed at her upsetting response, massaging the nape of his neck.

"You know that wasn't your fault, she did say he was a friend. I knew that he wasn't just a friend but you were only a child, of course you wouldn't understand." Eri sipped her coffee, savouring the mixed flavours.

Eri finished her order, standing up she thanks Sakura-san and leaves for school.

 

Silently, everyone sat in their chair listening in of Kawakami, "Okay, everyone! As you all should know the Volleyball Tournment is today, head to the Gymnasium once you've changed. Got it?" Eri nodded, the information processing in her brain.

Eri stands in Shujin Academy's girls locker-room only in her black, lace underwear. Today's the Volleyball Tournment, Eri never really been involved with sport so it doesn't really interest her other then the idea of catching Kamoshida in the act of abusing his students. She pulls the shirt over her head, the shirt hugged her curves comfortably. Finishing up, she pulls her skin-tight sport leggings. She left the locker room and entered the hall, all of the students were inside either playing Volleyball, sitting at the sides, completely uninterest in the game or fangirling or boying over Kamoshida.

The blonde noticed a certain pair of boys, Ryuji and Akira. When seeing Akira she began feeling a little giddy seeing the blacklocks in his hair and glasses, Eri blushed feeling her heart pounding. She took a deep breath in and began gaiting towards the two, they smiled at her as she sat on the floor next to them.

"Hey, so you know?" Ryuji suddenly asked.

Eri nodded, "Yeah, like I said. I saw it happened after getting my phone checked by him."

Ryuji understood Eri's story, they all get back to watching the game play out. Not long after watching, the round ended with Mishima getting knocked over by a ball to the arm by Kamoshida. Kamoshida gaits towards the other teachers, high-fiving them and being praised for his amazing playing, "You nailed it!" They all complimented, he laughed it off before starting the game again.

Yukki could be seen spacing out as they all begin another round, Ann sat on the sidelines twirling her blonde pigtails around her fingers with a blank expression on her face. Eri felt a slight pang of sympathy for her, she just seems so lonely. Ryuji could be heard muttering something inaudible, Akira looked at him questioningly. Ryuji let out a long yawn expressing his boredom, "So boring!" Eri physcologically agrees while she watched over Mishima who barely seemed to be immersed in the tournment, "Right?" Ryuji asked, jokingly. Akira smirked, nodding. Sakamoto-kun slouched lazily as Kurusu-kun stared at the model playing with her hair on the sidelines. Eri felt a pang of jealousy, not wanting him looking at other girls. She clutched her hand into a tight fist as Kamoshida slammed his hand on the ball gracefully but filled with power, the ball impacted Mishima's face roughly. Knocking him unconscious, Eri flinched, wanting to go help him but to see Kamoshida rushing towards him to pick him up off the floor.

"Sorry! Someone send him to the nurses office!" His voice echoed throughout the hall as another student helped drag him away. Kamoshida noticed Eri, he waved his hand at her and she waved back hesitantly, "Let's continue!"

Ryuji tsked, picking up a volleyball outraged, "He'll pay soon enough..." Chucking the ball it bounced, rolling away from him. The game began again as Kamoshida continued to play. Ann looked at Kamoshida with hints of disgust and disbelief. Another girl with black hair in a ponytail could be seen hiding away, her leg wrapped her and covered in black and blue bruises like Yukki.

 

Eri, Ryuji and Akira stood in the courtyard away from the tournment. Sakamoto-san stood there dissing Kamoshida, "That asshole is acting like a king over here too..." Eri noticed the extra adverb but decided to ignore, it was none of her buisness unless they're getting themselves into trouble, "Get to know each other better, my ass. It's just a one-man show to stroke his ego. And how he acted like he was worried about Mishima, what an abusive D-bag."

"I agree, I could see the hesitation to help him." Eri tsked, fustrated at what she just witnessed.

Ryuji sighed, "I know, it's disgusting. Eri, I need you to do something for me." Eri nodded getting ready to listen to his request.

"Can you go into the girls locker-room and ask the girls of the Volleyball team about the abuse?" Her eyes lit up and she nodded quickly, "Cool, I'll text you where to meet up at break."

The three slip up, Akira and Ryuji going to ask some of the boys and Eri going to the places the boys can't go to ask the girls about the abuse.


	4. Witnesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the fanfiction might be changed to explict because of any gore and torture! In later chapters there'll be warnings of any graphic torture scenes or sexual violence.
> 
> This chapter contains: Attempted Rape.

The girls lockerroom buzzed with excitement over Kamoshida, Eri looked over the groups of girls only to recognise one of them from the tournment, Rakeru Jōnzu. She seemed to be covered in bruises and various plasters, Eri approached Rakeru in a friendly manner, "Hello Jōnzu-san!" Eri greeted, cheerfully. Rakeru gave her a small smile before replying to the sudden greeting. "Bakkura-san, hey." Eri scanned the adolscent's body, she doesn't seem to be looking so good and the signs are all there.

Eri recites as innocent-sounding as possible, "You're hurt, where did you get those injuries from?" Rakeru hesitated before lying about the origin of her injuries, Bakkura-san sighs in disappointment, "So, what's Kamoshida like?" Eri attempts to drag the conversation longer only to be shut down quicker then a little child hearing the siren from an ice cream truck.

"I'm sorry, I have to get back. See you later!" Rakeru sprints out of the locker room, dodging the question. It was obvious she was lying but it isn't easy to prove that such acts are taking place even if it happened right in front of the teachers.

Eri sighs before feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, she unearthed her eletronic only to see a text message from Ryuji afterwards.

 

**R: You got anything out of anyone yet?**

**E: I just started, the only girl I questioned dodged the traps I was laying out. What about you?**

**R: Same.**

**R: No one's speaking up.**

**E: He's manipulating them with threats and treats.**

**E: No wonder why no one's speaking up and no one has the courage to stand up to him either.**

**R: Akira-kun has nothing on his end.**

Eri's heart began to pump faster when Ryuji mentioned his name, getting flustered she replies quickly. Only to erase what she wrote to ask about what about the origin of his knowledge back when she met Akira.

**E: ~~Too bad, we might have to~~ How did you find out about the abuse?**

**R: We saw it happen after Kawakami's class ended that day you met Akira.**

**E: But you were talking with Akira then, weren't you?**

**R: I mean after the chat.**

**E: Okay, I'll see you later. Okay?**

**R: Yeah!**

Eri pocketed her phone, she knew he was lying but she can't tell him that she was evesdropping on the conversation otherwise Ryuji will think she's a stalker then Akira will find out and he won't talk to her again! The adolscent left the locker room only to be greeted by Kamoshida, "Hey there."

She took a deep breath, letting the carbon dioxide linger in the air, "Hey, can I help you?" Eri fidgeted, clicking her double-jointed fingers and shuffling her feet to create noise as he replies.

"I'm just wondering, it's break and I would like to speak to you about something." Eri blinked her eyes as her brain processed, beginning to go through the pro's and con's. She accepted because it'll help get evidence of the abuse if she gets him to slip up or finds something that'll link towards him committing such crimes.

 

Eri and Kamoshida entered the P.E faculty office, she could already feel her gut sink as her instincts tell her to get out and that something isn't right but Eri ignored her instincts because she had to find evidence to incriminate Kamoshida. Eri cleared her throat before attempting to start a conversation, "So, how's it like instructing Volleyball?" She knew that he had to slip up some point.

"It's fun, I really enjoy it." He curtly responds, _doesn't really help with incriminating him if he is keeping his answers this short_ , Eri thought with a hint of fustration in her body language. As her gut begins to sink more, feeling paranoia set in. Kamoshida's acting strange, _why is he staring at me like that?_

Officially creeped out, Eri took a deep breath in only to be suddenly interrupted by a compliment.

"You know, you're very pretty." Eri's eyes enlarged in shock, she doesn't feel flattered only scared. Kamoshida stands up, hovering over her. Eri swallows her fear, feeling herself panic as he approaches her, "How about we get down to buisness?" He seductively said, running his hands across her body. Eri shakes as it got more intimate.

Eri lightly pushes him away from her, rejecting such an offer, "I-I need to get back!" but he didn't let her go, Kamoshida was stronger then her, bigger, more intimadating. Eri felt small and vulnerable at his clutches as he caressed her breasts over the fabric of her school uniform, "I said no." She pounded on his chest but it didn't faze him, in a way it only coarsed him more.  Kamoshida pushes the student to the floor, ignoring her protests with a disgusting smirk on his face. Eri squinted his eyes as he felt his wet tongued rubbed against her cheek like sandpaper, tears threatening to seep out of her eyelids. She felt violated, dirty, all she wanted was to go home or to be held by someone she loved, strangely, Eri barely had any energy to fight back due to the shock. It confused her. His big hands move to her top, ripping it open revealing her lace bra. Eri lets out a howl of desperation to get free from this pervert, is he seriously a sexual predator also? The list just keeps on getting bigger, "No!" She snaps as cold air reaches her breasts as Kamoshida digs his hands into the fabric of her bra, unbuckling it to reveal her developed breasts, "Let me go!" He ignores her pleas as he runs his hands down her sides and underneath her skirt, gripping her panties roughly, getting ready to pull them down, "Help me!" Her voice echoed throughout the room.

Suddenly the door swung open revealing a familiar young lad with black hair and grey eyes, he stares in absolute shock and disbelief, "You!" Kamoshida snarles, Eri who took the opportunity to get away, used her weight to push the distracted predator off of her and dashing into Akira's warm, loving arms as they run off. Leaving behind the extremely pissed off Kamoshida, when Eri and Akira knew they were far away from him. Akira led her into one of the pitch black storage rooms, his fingers feel for a switch only to recognize the feeling of one before pressing the light switch. Brightening up the room.

Eri who stood there with Akira's blazer over her shoulders to warm her up and to conceal her nudity trembled, still feeling the shock and violation of the attempted rape. Her bottom lip quivered, "Are you okay?" He asked, seeing her face. It hurt him to see her so upset and vulnerable. Tears leaked out of her eyes, wetting her cheek with the salty liquid as she pressed herself against his chest as she sobbed into his school shirt, terrified and violated. Akira hesitantly hugged her back, unsure if he'll hurt the adolscent girl.

 

* * *

 

Akira and Ryuji silently stood in the courtyard after informing the blonde haired deliquent of the event that just took place, Ryuji trembled feeling outraged, "Kamoshida tried to rape her!" He clutched his hands into a tight fist as the blood circulation stopped due to how tight his fist was, he pounded his hand against the brick wall whilst hissing in agony, "I'll kill that son of a bitch!"

"I know how you feel." Akira responded, his heart strings being tugged without remorse.

Ryuji let out an angered yell, "Is she going to the police?" He questioned, Akira denied. Sadly, it was typical for rape or attempted rape victims to not go to the police, in a way it'll be another act of violation aimed towards them as well as the fear of not being believed and labled a slut. Ryuji sighed, "This and special coaching, no wonder why everyone won't speak up. He is committing unforgivable acts like this against minors and all they can do is endure because he has the upperhand. We still need to catch up with Mishima about this because of that spike in the face and 'Special Coaching'. By the way, where is Eri?"

"In the nurses office, they're sending her home because she told them she doesn't feel well. I also gave her my gym top so no-one will ask why she's topless." Akira wore his school top instead of his gym one because he lended that one to Eri, "Anyway, lets get Mishima to talk about this coaching thing going on. It'll be important."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, it'll be updated soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, tell me what you think. I do have Life Will Change but I'm considering deleting that story since I don't really like it that much. If you loved this though, leave Kudo, bookmark and possibly subscribe to get updates and if you see any problems with the FanFiction or you are confused, put it in the comment below and I'll answer.
> 
> (And the story does start of later in the game because that is when she meets Akira!)
> 
> If you have any tips, put them down in the comments below as well! Thank you again!


End file.
